Beyond the Truth
by Creamy Angel
Summary: There were twin princesses from one kingdom,yet one died and one was kidnapped. They were separated because of this. What happens when one of the princesses wasn't dead and started to murder people? Will the other princess stop her? Or not?
1. War for Peace

**Hello~I'm back and irritated...Dis just for 15-30 chapters. Oh,and RxS and FxB,btw! It might look like RxB and FxS though.**

**I do not own FBFH!**

* * *

"Okkasama?" Asked the girl who had crismon eyes and pinkish hair. "Yes,Floriana?" Her mother answered. "There are soldiers...exploring the forest... atashi wa kowaiyo! (I'am scared!)" The girl said. "I will protect you,Floria-" Before she could finish,a huge bang was heard on the front door and 5 soldiers went inside. "Do you know anyone named Fine?!" Asked one of them. "P-Princess Fine of Kingdom of the Sun...? No...we didn't see her.." Her mother stammered as the soldiers went outside. Floriana could hear the shotguns firing and people shouting for their lives. Ever since the aquamarine princess,who gives peace,died,the Kingdom of the Sun had wars that was endless. While the fiery princess,who gives love,was kidnapped,the whole kingdom hated each other. But,there were two kingdoms, they were originally Sunny Kingdom but was changed and called Kingdom of the Sun. The kingdom's name was changed again. It was no longer Kingdom of the Sun, but Kingdom of Fiery Love and Kingdom of Peaceful Hearts. The Kingdom of Fiery Love was the fiery princess's kingdom,while Kingdom of Peaceful Hearts was the aquamarine princess's kingdom. They were separated,and it all started when they were 10 years old.

_Flashback_

_"Rein,can you give me that ring Shade gave me?" Asked Fine,the fiery princess. "But,give me the necklace and bracelet Bright-sama gave me." The calm princess said as she gave the ring to her sister,her name was Rein,who was called Rain at the Kingdom of Peaceful Hearts. Fine smiled as she gave both necklace and bracelet to her. They both gazed at their accessories until a loud knock on their door. Fine opened it and found her mother crying and her father hid his eyes by his bangs. The sapphire-haired girl knew that it was sadness as she came to comfort them. "Okkasama,Otousama? Please smile for me..." Rein said as she started to gasp for breath. "Fine,Rein...you two will be separated...Fine will be at the Kingdom near the volcano while Rein will be at the Kingdom near the ocean of crystals." Her mother sobbed. Truth,who saw Rein gasp for breath,came to her and hugged her tightly. Truth noticed that Rein wasn't breathing anymore,he looked at her pale face and had a small tear that fell from his eyes. "Rein...?" Fine stammered. Rein did not answer instead,her hand fell which was at her shoulder. "What to do Okkasama? Rein is dead...who will be at the kingdom near the ocean of crystals?" Asked Fine. Her mother answered,"It will still be her." As they talked,the two of them didn't know that Rein's body was gone. Same as Fine's. "Fine..? Rein...?!"_

_End of flashback_

**XOXOXO**

"Hey! Gimme my backpack,Shade!" Shouted Bright to Shade while going up to Crismon Knights Academy. "Nuh-uh!" He answered and ran up to the hill slowly as the hill was steep. As the bell rang,they started running as fast as they could until Shade suddenly stopped. "Hey...why is this academy called Crismon Knights again...?" He asked with an emotionless face while Bright just said,"Let's go to the library later to find out...

* * *

**Short,eh~? I got Crismon Knights from 4th Year. They were having a sports fest. Their team's name is Crismon Knights while 3rd Year's team is Sapphire Phoenix.**


	2. Burning Heart

**Second Chapter! I'am so happy...KFC tonight. And Class president at school.**

**I do not own FBFH**

* * *

Shade was smirking at class as their teacher was speaking. Suddenly,he got bored and wrote a paper and told his other classmates to pass it to Bright. Finally,Bright got the paper and read it. The paper said:

_Hey Bright,_

_I remembered the academy principal knew the reason. Why don't we ask the principal or someone at the Student Council the reason?_

_From Shade_

Bright started to reply to him when the teacher saw him writing something. "Hoseki-san,what are you doing?! We are in the middle of class!" Hoshina-sensei snapped. "G-Gomenasai,sensei..." He apologized then glared at Shade that meant, "_I will kill you later,Shade!_" **(I believe Hoseki means Jewelry while Gomenasai means Sorry)**

**XOXOXO**

After the bell rang,the two boys decided to go to the Student Council headquarters. On the way there,they saw an aquamarine-haired girl with sea-green eyes. Her face was pale and Shade could know she was crying as something fell from her face. Bright could her her murmuring something as the both of them listened clearly. Now they could hear her singing a sad song.

_Nobody knows who I really am,_  
_I've never felt this empty before._  
_And if I ever need someone to come along,_  
_Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong?_

_We are all rowing the boat of fate_  
_The waves keep on coming_  
_and we can't escape_  
_But if we ever get lost on our way_  
_The waves will guide you_  
_through another day_

_Tooku de iki wo shiteru_  
_toumei ni natta mitai_  
_Kurayami ni omoeta kedo_  
_mekakushi sareteta dake_

_Inori wo sasagete_  
_atarashii hi wo matsu_  
_Azayaka ni hikaru umi_  
_sono hate made ee~_

_Nobody knows who I really am_  
_Maybe they just don't give a damn_  
_But if I ever need someone to come along_  
_I know you will follow me_  
_and keep me strong_

_Hito no kokoro wa utsuri yuku_  
_nukedashitaku naru_  
_Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki_  
_de mune wo tsureteku_

_And every time I see your face_  
_The oceans lead out to my heart_  
_You make me wanna strain at the oars_  
_And soon I can't see the shore_

_Oh, I can't see the shore..._  
_When will I see the shore?_

_I want you to know who I really am_  
_I never thought I'd feel_  
_this way toward you_  
_And if you ever need someone to come along_  
_I will follow you and keep you strong_

_Tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku_  
_odayaka na hi mo_  
_Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki_  
_de mune wo terashidasu_

_Inori wo sasagete_  
_atarashii hi wo matsu_  
_Azayaka ni hikaru umi_  
_sono hate made_

_And everytime I see your face_  
_The oceans lead out to my heart_  
_You make me wanna strain at the oars_  
_And soon I can't see the shore_

_Unmei no fune wo kogi_  
_nami wa tsugi kara tsugi e to_  
_Watashi-tachi wo osou kedo_  
_sore mo suteki na tabi ne_  
_Dore mo suteki na tabi ne.._

_**(FULL VERSION!)**  
_

Shade could tell she was sad just from her face and her song. As he went near her a sound of a shotgun was heard and the entire academy was burning. When Bright looked at the girl,she was gone; no sight of her anywhere,only a strand of her hair. "Where in the world did she go?!" Shade shouted and started running to the academy.

**TIME SKIP: AFTER THE ACADEMY BURNED (SORRY FOR TIME SKIP)**

Shade stared emotionless at a girl's burned body. She was Shade's girlfriend and her name was Floriana. She just transferred like a week ago. And now she is burned. Bright who felt someone was watching him,looked at the back and saw a girl; the girl from a while ago,and was holding a knife. Since the girl was noticed by Bright,she left and whispered,"We will meet again,desho..?" She whispered softly but Bright heard it. _Does that mean we will meet again...? _That question was the only thing Bright was thinking.

* * *

**Soo...? Is this chapter better...? Oh and the song is "Life is Like a Boat" Ending 1 of Bleach. I will probably update today or tomorrow...**


	3. Princess of Hatred

**3rd Chapter. Yes,Floriana is Fine. Rein is a murderer. But 'Floriana' is not dead! She is just in critical condition now... I will explain the rest at chapter...7,probably... and yes,their school is burned so they will transfer to Royal Wonder Academy. Oh,sorry if it looks like RxB and FxS.**

**I DO NOT OWN FUSHIGIBOSHI NO FUTAGO HIME!**

* * *

Shade rushed his girlfriend to the nearest hospital which was Amethyst Hospital. Bright,who was still worried about the girl,decided to take the route where the aquamarine girl took. As he kept going on and on,he finally met the girl. "H-Hey! Why are you holding a knife...?" He asked,scared. "It is none of your business." She answered coldy. "It _is_ my business,too you know!" Bright shouted and the girl suddenly started walking away. "What's...your name..?" Bright asked softly. "Rain. Misaki,Rain." She answered and Bright heard her say,'Mizuno Rain...' and the girl started walking away as she disappeared from the darkness. Bright,who was left alone,whispered her name and went back to the hospital.

**xoxoxo**

Shade was alone at Floriana's room. She was breathing but was unconscious. Bright and Doc. Kagami suddenly went in. "Is she okay?" Bright asked, dumbfounded. "According to her state,there is a high chance that she will die and a low chance that she will live." Said the doctor. "You mean she will die?!" Shouted Shade. As they were arguing,Floriana opened her eyes a bit. "S..had..e...?...Br...ig...ht...?" She whispered then slept again.

**TIME SKIP: WHEN FLORIANA/FINE IS OKAY ALREADY (SORRY FOR ANOTHER TIME SKIP!)**

"So,we will study at that school?" Bright asked and fixed his hair. "Well,our academy burned so we'll transfer here. I hope we have new friends." Smiled Floriana while being hugged by Shade. "Bright,something wrong,man?" Shade asked. "Nothing,it's just..." He stammered since he did not want the others to know that he talked to Rain,the one who burned their academy. "Bright,if something is wrong,you could just tell us!" Floriana shouted. "It's just...does anyone of you know a girl named Rain Misaki?" Bright asked. "Only Rain Mizuiro. My full name is Floriana Angele Tsai" Floriana said. "My full name is Shade Tsukiyomi. Some say Tsukino but the shortcut is Tsuki." Shade said. "Floriana are you Chinese? Oh yeah,and my full name is Bright Hoseki." Bright said. "Half-Chinese,half-French and half-Japanese. And it's not really Floriana,it's Floriann" Floriana explained. "So you are Half-ChiFreJap?" Asked Shade. Floriana nodded. "Hey,the train is here." Said Bright. Floriana,Bright and Shade went inside the train and sat. Shade was beside Floriana and Bright just sat alone. "Excuse me,is this seat taken?" Asked a tiny voice. Bright nodded and still stared outside the window not noticing it was Rain. When Bright finally looked at the girl,he gasped. "A-Are you...Rain Misaki?" he asked. "That is the reason I sat here. All seats are taken and I do not know anyone of them. So I am sitting here." Rain explained. While the two of them were talking, they didn't know Shade and Floriana was spying them. "You think Bright's hitting a girl?" Asked Shade. "Think so." Floriana laughed

* * *

**Cream: So,I will interview some characters here. Or make a profile about them.**

**Floriana: So you will make a profile for me?**

**Cream: No,you will make your OWN. Here are the forms: Name,age,birthday,secrets,crush,family,day of being kidnapped,enemies**

**Floriana: Fine!  
**

**Cream: But say your TRUE Name. Not Floriana.**

**Floriana: Got it!**

**Name: Fine Kaki**

**Age: 13 **

**Birthday: June 12,1999**

**Secrets: Um...Has stolen money from Altezza?  
**

**Crush: Shade~~But later develops a love for Bright**

**Family: Rain...I think...Elsa and...I forgot!  
**

**Day of being kidnapped: Forgot,sorry!**

**Enemies: My own sister...**

**Floriana: Done! Are you happy now?!  
**

**Cream: Sure but you stole money from Altezza? You forgot your own dad and your sister is your enemy?! The nerve of you!**

**Floriana: *sigh* Anway...be sure to wait for Chapter 4...*sob***


	4. Transfer Students?

**4TH CHAPTER! NO SCHOOL TODAY*dancing***

**Not owning FBFT only some characters and this story.**

* * *

It was still early and the train was already at the planet of Royal Wonder Academy. **(Forgot! XP). **Floriana was keep on running of circles until it was finally time for class.

**XOXOXO**

"Hello everyone,we have 4 new students this year,2 girls and 2 boys. Please come in." TamboRin-sensei announced. 2 boys and 2 girls came in. The boys drooled over Rein while the other boys admired Floriana. "Introduce yourselves,please." TamboRin-sensei said politely. "Hi! I'am Floriann Angele Tsai. I am half-French,half-Japanese and half-Chinese! But you can call me Floriana!" Floriana said cheerfully. "I'm Shade Tsukiyomi. Some say Tsukino but shortcut is Tsuki." Shade introduced himself. "Hello,I'am Bright Hoseki." Bright said simply. Everyone was waiting for 'Rain's introduction. "U-um...can you introduce yourself..?" Pleaded TamboRin. Rain thought up a name she could use and finally thought of one. "Mei. Fujioka,Mei." The purplish blue haired girl said. "Okay,we are done introducing ourselves so...the seating arrangement is...Bright,sit beside Karori,Kari,Kaori whatever her name is!" Shouted TamboRin. "She's that spiky-red head there. And Shade...will sit beside that unoccupied chair. Floriana,you will sit beside Lione,the red orange haired girl which is tied into a ponytail and Mei,you sit beside Shade." TamboRin said. All of them sat and took their notebook. "So,you all will be in a group of 3 members. You will choose a leader and a secretary." TamboRin explained. Everyone stand up and chose a partner. Shade,Mei and Kaori were group mates. Floriana's group mates were Bright and Lione.

**XOXOXO**

It was club time and Shade's group's club was orchestra club. When they came in the room,they saw a lot of instruments. There were castanets,harps,violins,cello,piano,bass,guitar,drums,trumpets,flutes,etc. Kaori wanted to play piano,Shade wanted drums while Mei wanted violin. Floriana's group's club was sports club. After club,it was lunch. All groups must eat in one table and eat together. "So,who will be leader and secretary?" Kaori asked. "Kaori is secretary..." Whispered Mei. "I agree." Said Shade. "Well then...Shade will be leader...?" Murmured Kaori . "Okay..." Agreed Shade.

* * *

**Short chapter,right? Oh yes,and next chapter is...w...a...r...because...time skip:going back to fushigiboshi and the two princes goes to war.**


	5. Disguised Princess

**5th CHAPTER**

**Not owning FBFT, only some characters and this story.**

* * *

**TIME SKIP: BACK TO FUSHIGIBOSHI/SUMMERTIME**

"Hey...is it good to go back here...?" Mirlo asked,uncomfortably. Lione and Tio asked Kaori,Toma,Rose Marie and Chiffon if they were even shocked about this. "Yeah...we sure are..." Chiffon and Kaori said together. Shade looked at 'Mei's emotionless eyes. Her eyes wasn't even big from shock and her eyebrows weren't even curved to show her sadness. Just a normal emotionless face. Shade asked himself,_ 'Isn't she even shocked about this war?' _Bright went to an inn with the others and rested there. "Why do this planet use candles instead of lights,anyway?" Kaori asked,annoyed. "Well,they started using candles last 5 years ago,right?" Rose Marie said while looking at her magic ball. **(You can see Rose Marie at FBFT GYU ep. 14)** Floriana checked the window and saw a child being tortured by a guy. She suddenly ran down and shouted to the guy. "What do you want,huh?!" He shouted and punched Floriana as hard as a rock. "Ya..te" A whisper that came from the window on their room said. "Ya..met..." The whisper said again. "Who is that?" Bright and Altezza asked themselves. "Ya..me...t...e...yam..ete!" The whisper shouted but as loud as a normal person talks. "Mei?" Sophie asked. Mei jumped down from the window and slapped the guy for punching Floriana. The guy ran away and Shade saw a grenade being thrown. "Watch out!" Shade said and hugged the irritated Mei and jumped to prevent her to be hit by the grenade. "Get off me." She said calmly. "Anyway, we must stop them!" Bright said and took his sword out. Shade joined him and ran to fight. The others were left and Mei ran to the Sunny Kingdom. She discovered an underground basement and went there. The alarm suddenly sounded and it reached outside. Mei was aware and took her knife out and prepared to fight. "Ha-ha!"A laugh broke the silence. "You think you can beat me! NEVER!" The girl shouted and went to attack Mei. "Rein...Rein Mizuiro...I will kill you!" She said. Mei gasped. "Ki-Kirika Saiyaki! I...I thought I have killed you!" She stammered. The girl nodded. "Kirika's dead. I'm her twin, Kimika Saiyaki." Kimika said with anger in her eyes. "You will die...in front of me!" She said and charged at Mei.

* * *

**Cream: You like the short chapter? Oh yeah,the outfits they are wearing...you can see them at my profile. Kirika is Kagami Hiiragi while Kimika is Tsukasa Hiiragi. Yeah and Fine's hair is as pink and as long as Miyuki Takara's hair. Anyway,interview time!**

**Rein: Not me.**

**Cream: Yes you!**

**Rein: Fine...**

_**Name: Rein/Rain Mizuiro**_

_**Alias: Mei Fujioka**_

_**Age: same as Fine's**_

_**Birthday: December 25,1999...well,not really sure.**_

_**Secrets: no way I'm tellin'**_

_**Crush: Heck no one!**_

_**Family: Fine,Elsa and Truth**_

_**Day of fake-dying: June 12,2007. June 12 is Fine's fake birthday.**_

_**Enemies: Everyone.**_

**Rein: Done.**

**Cream: Ok. It's now clear. June 12 isn't actually Fine/Floriana's b-day. She just can't remember. Anyway,pls R&R!**


	6. The Wish of Hers

**6th Chapter,I changed my mind..this is the last chapter. But there will be a sequel (with my OC)**

**I do not own FBFH but only some characters**

* * *

"I cannot forgive you for killing my own sister." Kimika muttered. Mei was speechless and charged at her. Kimika was able to dodge Mei and slapped her at the face. "Wha-!" Mei stammered and took her knife out. "I swore not to lose to anyone...even my sister,Floriana...or Fine..." Mei said. Floriana,who was listening,gasped. _'Mei is...my sister..?'_ She asked herself. "I,Rein Mizuiro, pledge to defeat anyone who gets in my way." Mei said,placing her left hand to her chest.

**XoXoXo**

"Oh,Bright,Shade. You two are back!" Exclaimed a delighted Sophie. "Where's Mei and Floriana?" Bright asked. "Well,Mei ran to the kingdom and saw an underground basement..." Tio stammered. "And Mei went there,not noticing Floriana followed her?" Shade said. All of them nodded.

**Time Skip (sorry,I'm lazy)**

"Floriana,Mei,your back." Altezza said happily. "My name...isn't Mei Fujioka...it is Rein Mizuiro..." 'Mei' confessed. "My name isn't Floriann Angele Tsai either! It's Fine Kaki!" 'Floriana' confessed. "But I can't stay here forever..I must leave." Rein said and left. Everyone gasped while Fine smiled. _'But we will meet again,right?' _Fine thought,smiling happily.

* * *

**Anyway,wait for the sequel. Bah-Buy!**


	7. Sequel of Beyond the Truth!

_**Hey! The Sequel of this fanfiction is 'Prisoner of Love' and as usual,Rein is the main here. Here is the summary:**_

_**It was a year ago when Rein left her family and met Fine. Until now,she is a caged bird who wants to be free from her sadness. And after a month ago,she starts to develop love and feelings but she kept it locked again! Will she really be convinced that Fine is her sister? Will she still assassinate innocent people?**_

_**Okay! So be sure to read it! And thank you for good reviewers like...bananapower,The Royal Blue Princess and EpicWolf2! Animefav825 and Teddybearanime's reviews kinda offended me a bit,though.**_


End file.
